


Brother Beach Battle!!

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Kinda, Screenplay/Script Format, Summer, event story, tadaomi and reiji are there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The members of Epsilon Phi go to the beach for a day of fun, and run into some familiar faces. Obviously this ends in a competition of beach volleyball.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	Brother Beach Battle!!

**Author's Note:**

> Another story inspired by the AAside Artists Discord weekly challenge! This weeks challenge was to write a summertime event story so I thought itd be fun to focus on the pairs of brothers interacting! 
> 
> An artist from the discord was looking for a writer to collab with so hes drawing some wonderful illustrations to go along with this story (which Ill link to as he finishes em)!! I hope you guys will enjoy our work!  
> 
> 
> Card List  
> [★★★★ Matoba Wataru "Eyes on the Prize"](https://twitter.com/polyRIZING/status/1286888361626607616)  
> ★★★★ Nijo Haruka "It's Too Hot..."  
> ★★★ Njio Kanata "Leave it to Kana-chan!"
> 
> ★★★ Satozuka Kenta "No Weak Points"  
> ★★ Ujigawa Shuu "Refereeing is Hard Work!"

**Prologue**

(Scene opens on the beach. All of the members of Epsilon Phi are there)

Kanata: The beach! Ah, I'm so excited!

Haruka: It's hot...

Reiji: I've packed enough drinks and snacks for the day.

Tadaomi: People really like to spend their days off here, huh? It must be a fun place.

Kanata: Exactly right, Kurama-senpai! It's been such a long time since we've been able to have some fun!

Shuu: I'm gonna really enjoy myself today. I deserve a break!

Tadaomi: A break? Then, Shuu-kun, did you finish your new composition already?

Shuu: Oh~ Reiji, is that what I think I see over there?

Haruka: ...He dodged the question.

Reiji: It's the bassist of Argonavis and the lead guitarist of Gyroaxia.

Kanata: Hmm? You're right! I wonder what they're doing here together.

Tadaomi: Those two are brothers, right? They must be friendly!

Kanata: How nice~

Haruka: ... (clicks tongue)

(At the shore, Wataru and Kenta are relaxing on the beach, beside a large umbrella)

Kenta: Are you having fun, Wataru?

Wataru: I didn't expect you to take me to the beach.

Kenta: The last time we went was when Mom and Dad were still together. I thought it'd be nice.

Wataru: ...It is. But it's a little hot.

Shuu: Why if it ain't Matoba Wataru and Satozuka Kenta!

Kenta: Ujigawa Shuu...

Wataru: The rest of Epsilon Phi, too. What do you want?

Shuu: I was just thinkin' this beach trip was getting a lil dull, so I was lookin' for something to spice it up.

Haruka: Seriously? We just got here.

Shuu: Whaddya say to a friendly competition?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Shuu: Beach volleyball. The two of ya against two of us. Loser's gotta do somethin' fun.

Wataru: Are you kidding? Why would we do something like that? Come on, Aniki.

Shuu: Course there's a prize for it. Reiji?

Reiji: A free pass to the beach cafe's dessert buffet.

Wataru: ... *gulp* N-no, I don't want to play any of your games...

Kenta: Haha. Still have a sweet tooth, huh? Don't worry, Wataru. I think we should do it.

Wataru: Huh?

Shuu: That's the spirit! Ain't it fun to put yer brotherly bonds to the test?

Haruka/Wataru: Brotherly bonds...?

Tadaomi: Fufu, I see what you mean. Haruka-kun and Kanata-kun against Matoba-san and Satozuka-san. Correct?

Shuu: Just right!

Kanata: Well, it's a given who would win! Our bond would never lose to anyone! Right, Aniki~?

Haruka: Don't touch me! We don't have any bond!

Kanata: Hehe, you don't have to hide it!

Haruka: Ugh!

Wataru: Are you sure you want to do this, Nii-san...?

Kenta: What's wrong, Wataru? Weren't you just looking at the court earlier? I would have told you to invite the rest of Argonavis if I thought you'd be bored.

Wataru: I'm not...! It's just that I've gotten used to how rowdy things are with Yuu and the others...

Kenta: If that's the case, why not have some fun with some kids your age?

Wataru: Seriously? I'm in college now...

Shuu: Well?

Haruka: No way.

Shuu: _You_ can't decline. Anyway, whaddya think? Sounds fun, yeah?

Wataru: If Aniki wants to do it, I guess it's fine.

Kanata: Then it's on!

Haruka: Damn it...

(On the volleyball court)

Shuu: Alright! Get ready!

Kanata: Come on, Aniki, let's huddle!

Haruka: I'm not huddling with you. Look, you're in the front. I'm in the back. You cover your side of the court and I'll cover mine. Got it?

Kanata: If that's really how you want to play it... Don't worry, we'll totally destroy them! You can count on me!

Wataru: Alright, Nii-san... For the dessert buffet! I mean, t-to prove our bond -

Kenta: Heh! Yeah, for the dessert buffet. I want to enjoy going there with you.

Wataru: ...Then, let's definitely win.

Shuu: Match one, let's get goin', okay?!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

(Playing volleyball)

Haruka: Ah -!

Wataru: Gh!

Kenta: Hah!

Kanata: Oh...! Sorry, Aniki! I messed up!

Haruka: Che....

Shuu: Are ya ready for the next round~? Serve!

Wataru: Ha! Aniki -!

Kenta: Got it!

Kanata: Not so fast!

Wataru: Ah! Damn!

Kenta: Don't worry, Wataru. We'll make it up in the next round.

Wataru: Yeah...

(Brief time skip)

Shuu: (blows whistle) I need a break. Refereeing is hard work!

Haruka: Reiji's the one keeping score...

Tadaomi: Both teams are even with each other. Hmm, I wonder who will win in the end!

(The scene moves to the Nijo twins talking on the beach)

Kanata: Don't mind it, Aniki! We'll overtake them next round!

Haruka: ...

Haruka: You're screwing up on purpose, aren't you?

Kanata: Huh? No way! Aniki, why would you say that?

Haruka: You just want to see what kind of punishment the loser gets. It doesn't even matter if you suffer as long as I'm suffering, too.

Kanata: Come on, isn't that to be expected? We're twins after all!

Haruka: Stop saying that! I never wanted to be your twin!

Kanata: Hahaha! Too bad. You're already stuck with me, forever. Our brotherly bond will never be broken, Aniki~!

Haruka: ...

Kanata: Huh? What's wrong~?

(Haruka leaves)

(Meanwhile, at another part of the beach, closer to the shore)

Wataru: Nii-san. You don't have to try so hard. It's just a game...

Kenta: Hm? I'm not. I'm having fun playing on the beach with you. Are you enjoying yourself, Wataru?

Wataru: You don't have any weaknesses even when it comes to volleyball, huh. ...Sorry, Aniki, can I have a moment?

Kenta: Sure thing, Wataru.

(Kenta leaves)

Wataru: (muttering to himself) Why am I getting so bothered about this? Of course Nii-san is good at sports. He's always been good at everything. Why would this be an exception?

Wataru: I just...

Wataru/Haruka: I can't stand playing with him.

(Wataru and Haruka look at each other, surprised)

Wataru: Nijo Haruka?

Haruka: ...Matoba Wataru?

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Haruka: I didn't think you'd feel like that. You and your brother look like you get along fine.

Wataru: You too. Doesn't Kanata-kun love to be around you?

Haruka: ...That's just his gimmick. He likes to pretend he's a good brother, when really...

Wataru: I feel awful for saying this, but I feel like my brother is that way too.

Haruka: ...?

Wataru: You might be younger than me, but maybe you could understand. It's just... See, my brother is really popular. He seems dependable, so everyone tends to think the world of him.

Haruka: ... Everyone thinks he's smart and outgoing and perfect, so they like him.

Wataru: Exactly. He does well enough in school, and everyone trusts him.

Haruka: But it's all just a facade.

Wataru: ...

Wataru: I feel like I've never really known my big brother, not really.

Haruka: Hey. Since the scores are tied right now, there would be nothing lost if we changed things up a little...

Wataru: Wait. Are you suggesting what I think you are?

Haruka: I am.

(Meanwhile, elsewhere on the beach)

Kenta: Ah, it's you.

Kanata: Satozuka-senpai! Have you seen Aniki? He ran off...

Kenta: I can't say I have. Say... I was wondering, what's your relationship with your brother like?

Kanata: It's the best! My big bro might seem a little harsh and get mad at me a lot, but I wouldn't trade it for anything!

Kenta: Really?

Kanata: Hm? Is something wrong with that?

Kenta: No, nothing. I was surprised by how close you two acted. Wataru and I have been separated for a long time, but no matter how much I try to connect with him, it feels like I'm pushing him further away.

Kanata: Then, don't you have to try harder? Harder and harder, until he doesn't have any other option besides acknowledging you!

Kenta: I think I'm beginning to understand the relationship between you two more. But I can't act like that.

Kanata: Oh? You don't want to do those things, Satozuka-senpai? Hmm, I think I understand your relationship with Matoba-senpai better too!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

(Back to the court. Haruka and Wataru are on Shuu's side of the court)

Shuu: Hehe! That sounds interesting! Reiji?

Reiji: We've decided that a team substitution on both sides will happen.

Kanata: Huh?! Who did, when?!

Tadaomi: Haruka-kun came back with Matoba-san about five minutes before you did. Whatever they said seemed to get Shuu-kun really excited. I'm interested to learn more, myself!

Haruka: I decided I'm going to join Matoba's team.

Kanata: Wha!? Really, Aniki??

Kenta: Wataru...!?

Wataru: Sorry, I just thought I'd have a better chance winning with Haruka-kun...

Kenta: ...Ah. Well, that's fine, if that's what you want. A brotherly competition is fun too, right, Kanata-kun?

Kanata: Hm? Haha! I guess so, Satozuka-senpai!

Shuu: If yer all so pleased with it, let's get goin'!

(Brief time skip)

Wataru: Oh- Sorry, Haruka-kun!

Haruka: Stay in the front, and I'll watch the back.

Wataru: Yeah, I know..! Sorry. I'll do better next time!

Kanata: I'll do my best with the lobs, Satozuka-senpai! I'm counting on you to take care of anything longer than that!

Kenta: Got it!

(Brief time skip)

Kanata: Hah!

Wataru: GH!

Haruka: Take that!

Kenta: Huh!

Haruka: ...! Damn...

Wataru: Ugh...

Reiji: The Satozuka Kenta and Nijo Kanata team is in the lead.

Shuu: Wow, maybe y'all shouldn't have changed the teams after all. Things're a lot less even now!

Haruka: ...

Wataru: Ignore him, he's just taunting us. We'll make a comeback in the next round.

Haruka: I know.

Kanata: Yay! Good job, Satozuka-senpai!

Kenta: You're not so bad yourself.

(Volleyballing intensifies)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Shuu: Well, well! Looks like the Haruka 'n Matoba team lost. What a shame! I wonder what I'm gonna make ya do~!

Haruka: Ch.

Wataru: Ugh. Sorry, Haruka-kun.

Haruka: It's fine. It was my idea in the first place.

Kanata: Aniki...

Haruka: What.

Kanata: ...I'll take your punishment for you.

Haruka: ...!

Tadaomi: Kanata really does love his big brother, huh?

Shuu: Ehh? Come on, that's so boring...!

Kenta: Wataru. I'll give you my voucher to the dessert buffet.

Wataru: Huh?!

Shuu: You, too?!

Kenta: To tell you the truth, the reason I picked this beach to visit was because I'd heard good things about the cafe here. I thought you'd like it. I want you to have a good time, even if you don't want it to be with me...

Wataru: Nii-san...

Wataru: Sometimes I feel like I can't understand what's going through your head, but the truth is that you're always trying to be a good big brother for me, huh? Sorry.

Kenta: Haha, it's fine. I wouldn't be a good big brother if I held it against you.

Haruka: ...

Haruka: ...Kanata. I'll let you take my punishment.

Kanata: ! Okay! Hehe, I guess you do appreciate me a little, Aniki!

Shuu: Ugh!! What's the point of punishing any of ya if you're all gonna be like that!?

Shuu: Whatever, I'm starvin'... Reiji, let's go.

Reiji: Here are your prizes for winning.

Kenta: Here, Wataru.

Wataru: You won fair and square, Aniki, so it's yours. ...But you know, sweets taste even better when you eat them together with the people who matter to you!

Kenta: Haha. I'll pay for your entry fee, then. Let's enjoy it together, Wataru.

Kanata: ...! Aniki?

Haruka: Ch. I'm going to enjoy the dessert buffet by myself.

Kanata: Wah!

* * *

**Epilogue**

(Inside the beach cafe)

Wataru: This strawberry icebox cake is delicious, isn't it, Haruka-kun!

Haruka: Mmhm. Their gelato is amazing too. They really know how to cool people off with their desserts.

Wataru: And what's more, they're perfectly made! The ricotta cheesecake I had before was so creamy...

Haruka: This alone makes coming to the beach worth it...

Wataru: Yeah, coming to the beach was a good idea. Thanks, Aniki!

Kenta: I'm glad you're having a good time. I'd let you try this Kahlua milkshake, but you're not old enough yet.

Shuu: Reiji! More gelato. An' get me one of those li'l pudding cakes too.

Reiji: ...Coming right up.

Kanata: Aniki! Can't I try a little? This is so cruel...

Haruka: You said you'd take my punishment, right?

Kanata: I meant from Shuu!

Tadaomi: Heh, Haruka-kun said you could come along, but only if you didn't eat anything...

Kanata: He even took my voucher so I had to pay to get in... You're so mean, Aniki. But it's okay. I like that part of you too~!

Haruka: Ugh.

Wataru: Just ignore him for now. Didn't you say you wanted to split the French silk pie next?

Haruka: ...! Yeah!

Wataru: I've been looking forward to it!


End file.
